High School Drama
by BlessingNinjaPirate
Summary: Is going to be Continued!;; Sasuke is after new A-S-S and dumps his blond. Itachi likes to take advantage of certain situations. ItaxNaru; NejixNaru and ItaxNejixNaru!
1. Itachi and Bondage

_Yeah...I'm still going. I managed to start this story this afternoon and I finished it too! ^^ Haha I'm so proud! *Super thumbs up* But yeah I suppose I can't judge the quality seeing as it's my work but I hope you see the improvements I've made and acknowledge them! ^^ Now this story is dedicated to Anomie86 becuase I know she likes ItaxNaru and well she's really helped me and given me Imspiration. Hope you all enjoy the story! [=_

_Summary: Naruto wants a relationship, Sasuke won't give it to him. Oh well, never say no to Naruto he'll just have to find someone else ne and that someone might be a pervert called Itachi! ^^ ItaxNaru! R&R!_

_**Disclaimer:** Nope though I wish it, I don't own Naruto! (Haha non Yaoi Fans, thank God for that! YAOI FANS, that day will come!)_

High School Drama!

* * *

"Naruto, I'm not sure if this is something I want to be doing right now. I mean we're both young, I don't know if I want to be tied down with a serious relationship." An unsure raven said to his boyfriend of three years. He looked at the hurt expression of his lover regretting the way he had put his words, he really didn't want to hurt the boy's feelings, he just didn't want to be committed to just one person.

"What do you mean you're bit sure if you want a commitment? We've been together for over three years!" Naruto said the tears threatening to spill out of his eyes, he would not cry for this bastard and he bit them back harshly.

"Naruto, we're seniors now, we need to have a little fun, I mean there are so many tight asses around campus, and I thought you would understand what I meant!" Sasuke sighed disappointed that Naruto wasn't taking this the way that he hoped he would.

"You mean you're ending everything we had together just because we're now seniors? That's fucking ridiculous teme. I gave you the best fucking three years of my life, I thought my ass was the only one you ever wanted huh?" Naruto spat back. He punched the young Uchiha square in the face before stomping off.

"Tch that could have gone better, oh well, I wonder what he's going to do now?" Sasuke rubbed his temple as he walked over to his new click of friends which consisted of a few random seniors whose name he didn't remember, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru and Neji.

"Sasuke-kun, dud you break up with_ Naruto_ yet? I mean you said we could finally be together." She giggled as she latched herself onto his arm. He sighed softly and hugged her small frame.

"Yeah, yeah I have; but I don't know if I did the right thing? What if he decides to leave the dorm and doesn't ever want to speak to me again?" He asked already regretting his decision.

"It's okay, there are no more available rooms so it's not like he's got anywhere else to go, though I wish he would because then me and you could have some fun ne?" She whispered in his ear biting his earlobe and licking the outer shell.

"Anyways, I have to go now; I have a lecture in 5 minutes. I'll see you tonight." She winked at him as she grabbed her clique and walked towards the 'fashion design' building.

"Do you guys think I made the right decision?" Sasuke asked as he went to sit next to his friends.

"Well I don't now Sasuke, I mean Sakura is pretty and everything but Naruto was down right perfect, if you weren't my friend, I'd be after his ass right about now." Neji replied looking at the glaring Sasuke completely immune to those eyes staring daggers at him.

"What the hell, you'd better not go near him Hyuuga, I swear I'll kill you, he's MI…" he trailed off as he realised that he'd just broken up with Naruto and the blonde indeed wasn't his anymore.

"Yup that's right Uchiha, he isn't yours, he wasn't yours to begin with, you possessive little shit." Neji said as he smiled at him as he carried on talking to the stoic raven.

"…"

"Uuh Neji, looks like you might have some competition, looks like Itachi is after his great piece of ass as well." Kiba said snapping the rest of the clique out of the awkward silence.

"What?" Sasuke turned in the direction of his brother indeed finding him staring at his blonde. Yes his blonde, he didn't care if he'd broken up with him or not, there was no way Itachi was getting his perverted hands on Naruto. Itachi noticing that there were eyes on him looked away from Naruto's ass. He looked around the quad spotting Sasuke amongst his friends glaring daggers right at him. He smirked in return and walked over to his younger sibling.

"So little brother, I noticed your little conversation with Naruto-kun?" Itachi said. At the look of horror in Sasuke's face, his smirk grew.

"Don't worry little brother; I'll treat him a lot nicer than you did." With that said, he walked away from the group leaving Sasuke to ones more glare daggers at his back.

"Stay away from him Itachi, I'm warning you." Sasuke said to his brother's back. Itachi stopped in mid step and looked at his sibling his eyes lustful and filled with amusement, eyes that glowed red in the light produced by the glaring sun. He kept the perfect smirk in place.

"Or what little brother? If I recall correctly, we're all sharing a dorm, I wonder what would happen if you weren't in one evening and the blonde needed a comforting shoulder to cry on" A devilish smirk graced Itachi's features as he thought of all the things him and Naruto could do together. When all his little brother could do was glare at him, Itachi took his leave returning to staring at Naruto who happened to be heading to the dorm at that instance.

* * *

"Oh hi Itachi, what are you doing home so early?" Naruto asked as the older raven sat beside him on the leather couch.

"Nothing really, I've finished classes for the rest of the day so I decided to come in and check up on you, I heard what happened between you and Sasuke." Itachi said plastering a worried mask on his features. He wanted to jump with joy in his head. Things were working out to well, who would have thought he could have the blonde all to himself this early on? _((Mwahaha I did!))_

"Oh you did? Uuh…It's okay I suppose, I'll move on right?" Naruto said a fake smile on his face. Itachi noticed this and moved closer to Naruto, this time the worried expression on his face a real one. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's shoulder and stared deep into those deep blue depths of ocean perfection residing in Naruto's eyes.

"Yeah you will, I've always liked you Naruto. Sasuke isn't worth your pain." Itachi said as he pressed his lips to Naruto's who surprisingly didn't pull away or shout 'pervert' the way he normally did when Itachi made a perverted suggestion. He pulled away to stare into Naruto's eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked the blonde, keeping his eyes locked with those perfect blue ones, he tried to find any sign of regret in the back of Naruto's eyes, when he found none, he attached his lips again to Naruto's who moaned at the touch.

"It's okay Itachi, I need this." Naruto replied nibbling on the older Uchiha's ear. At the gesture Itachi lost his sanity and pressed Naruto flush against the chair. He kissed the boy's neck and bit the sport making sure he left a mark so that everyone would know that the blonde. He was an Uchiha after all, they're as possessive as the legend goes. He kissed and nibbled his way down the blonde's chest stopping to take an erect nipple in within is mouth. Naruto gasped and squirmed underneath the older Uchiha. Itachi sucked on the nubs making them harder than they already were. He used his fingers to play with the neglected nipple. Itachi slowly licked his way down Naruto's perfectly toned stomach stopping to dip his tongue in the blonde's belly-button. Naruto seemed to enjoy that as he moaned Itachi's name over and over again.

"Shit Naruto, you're not making this easy for me, I can't control myself." Itachi said as he nibbled ones more on Naruto's ear.

"Maybe I don't want you to." Naruto said lifting his head up slightly to meet the Uchiha's in a lustful kiss. That alone snapped Itachi's sanity straight in half. He hurriedly got of the blonde and ran to his bedroom to collect a few items.

"What the hell Itachi? Where are you going?" Naruto asked more confused than ever. He was still lying on the couch, his body flushed and his erect member sticking proudly in the air making his jeans really tight. He quickly undid his trousers and pulled them off leaving his pre-cum stained orange boxers on. A few seconds later, Itachi flew down the stairs into the living room, a slightly big black bag in his hand. He opened it to reveal the contents of it to Naruto. The blonde's eyes flew open at the things inside said bag. There were all sorts of toys, cat ears, collars, whips, chains, handcuffs, butt plugs and much more stuff.

"Uuh… Itachi, what are you going to do with those?" Naruto asked still shocked from all the kinky stuff the older man possessed. A sudden smirk crossed Itachi's features as he looked at the helpless blonde.

"Why use them of course Naru-chan." He said straddling the boy's hips. Naruto looked at Itachi horror in his eyes before he relaxed a little excitement taking over his senses as he thought of all the things him and Itachi could do with the items. Said Uchiha grabbed the collar with his family crest and his initials and locked it around Naruto's neck.

"Mmm… looks good on you Naruto-kun." Itachi smirked as he kissed the blonde. He emptied the contexts of the bag onto the floor putting each object on Naruto in their respective places. He put the fuzzy red fox ears on Naruto's head finally and watched his subject in admiration.

"Perfect" he smirked before un-doing his trousers and taking off every last pieces of annoying clothing he had on.

"Grr I hate these clothes. I suggest next time we have the house to ourselves; we are to move around and do everything naked just in case I decide to have a little fun." He said. Naruto felt Itachi's smirk against his lips and couldn't help but smile back. How did he not notice how affectionate and handsome the older Uchiha actually is?

"One more thing Naru-chan" Itachi said, Naruto didn't have anytime to prepare himself when he felt something enter his entrance. He arched his back and looked at the smirking Uchiha.

"You freaking perver…" he stopped midsentence as Itachi switched on the little devise sending vibrations throughout Naruto's whole body. The blonde moaned uncontrollably as Itachi grasped his cock and started storking it at an insanely slow pace. Itachi increased his pace brought his lips right above Naruto's head. He breathed on it making the young blonde gasp and writhe at his mercy. He swallowed the whole dick and slowly brought his head back up. He grazed the full length with his teeth which caused Naruto go arch up. Itachi held his hips down firmly happy that the blonde didn't do that when he was inside him other he would have choked. He swallowed the length of the blonde ones more and started sucking at an incredible speed.

"Aah Itachi…your mouth is so hot…" Naruto panted. This was better than any other blowjob Sasuke had ever given him. They weren't that much since he had to pleasure the younger Uchiha most of the time. He suddenly gasped as Itachi sucked extra hard on his pulsing dick. Itachi felt Naruto's cock stiffen within his mouth and he pulled away. Naruto looked pleading at the Uchiha. He needed to come and he needed to cum right now.

"Aah Itachi..." He looked at the older Uchiha pleadingly.

"What do you want from me Naru-chan? If you beg nicely, maybe I'll help you out a bit more." He said as he stroked Naruto's dick teasingly for emphasis.

"Aah Itachi..please make me cum. I can't take this…please?" Naruto pleaded. He'd already lost his pride and dignity when he was moaning out like his life depended on it. What else could he possibly lose?

"Itachi please? Suck me off. Make me cum please." He replied, instantly Itachi grabbed his cock and started sucking it again. It didn't take a minute before the blonde sprayed his hot seeds into the older Uchiha's awaiting mouth. Itachi swallowed every last drop and licked his lips sensually at Naruto.

"Mmm you taste nice Naru-chan." He commented as he gave said blonde a lingering kiss. Naruto tasted himself within the Uchiha's moist cavern and tangled his arms in Itachi's hair deepening the kiss. He'd also forgotten about the butt plug still up his ass until Itachi turned it up and it sent more vibrations up his spine making him arch his back even further up. After 5 minutes of watching Naruto squirm underneath the device, Itachi pulled it out and licked the length of the device before dumping it on the floor. The blonde whimpered at the loss of contact and pulled Itachi closer.

"Itachi…please don't make me beg again." Naruto whimpered as he silently begged the older Uchiha to claim him.

"Haha if you put it that way little Naru-chan, how could I possibly say no?" Itachi said an amusing smirk on his face.

"Hah you know you're a sadistic bastard right?" Naruto said but didn't find it in himself to continue scolding the Uchiha as the older man entered him in one sleek movement.

"Shit Naruto you're tight." He gasped as he let the heat of the younger boy engulf him. They stayed still for a few moments allowing both of them to adjust and become comfortable.

"Move Itachi, it doesn't hurt that much, the plug already stretched me." Naruto said as he pushed himself against the length of the older Uchiha. That was all the encouragement Itachi needed to begin his slow pace and fucking the blonde. He pushed himself in and out slowly still weary that he would hurt the blonde. After a while, Naruto got impatient and started pushing himself onto Itachi.

"Itachi, mngh harder…faster" were the only words currently coming out of Naruto's mouth as his insides were being slammed by Itachi's monstrous penis. The older Uchiha bent Naruto so that his lower body hung of the couch as he repeatedly pounded into the tight passage.

"Aah Itachi…" Naruto repeated and Itachi ones more switched their positions. He lay down on the couch and sat Naruto on top of his dick.

"Ride me!" He commanded and Naruto got to work. He bounced on the older man's dick and rode him for all he was worth. Naruto screwed his eyes shut and screamed when he slammed himself down on the Uchiha's cock.

"Look at me Naruto." Itachi said and the blonde slowly opened his eyes and locked onto ebony ones staring at him, his whole body flushed. He bent down and the Uchiha captured his lips in a bruising kiss.

"You're mine Naruto, and I'm never gonna let you go!" Itachi claimed as he flipped Naruto on all fours. He rammed into the blonde's tight entrance hitting his prostate with every thrust. The older Uchiha grabbed the smaller boy's neglected cock and started stroking it in time with his thrusts; he knew his orgasm would come soon. Naruto screamed one final time as he came in Itachi's hand. Feeling the blonde's muscles clamp around him, Itachi shot his seeds deep within Naruto and rode out the blissful orgasm. He collapsed on the blonde and they just lay there for a while until the door suddenly flew open.

"I swear to God Itachi, if you've touched Naruto, I'll Kill you!" Sasuke came in shouting when he smelt the sweet odour of sweat and cum? He looked down to find his little Naruto in the arms of his brother a shocked expression on his face.

"What the fuck did you do Itachi? And what's that around his neck?" Sasuke asked signalling to the collar being the only thing Naruto was still wearing.

"Shit Sasuke…What he hell hap…?" Neji and Kiba said in unison but both their mouth clamped shut at the image before them.

"Looks like I'm a little late at getting Naru-chan after all." Neji said, disappointment lacing every single word. Naruto just blushed and buried his face in Itachi's chest. A few more people heard the noise coming from the famous Uchiha dorm and came to investigate, half of them fainting due to extreme blood loss. Itachi rubbed his temple a smirk on his face as he looked at his younger brother.

"Look what you've done now. Take your dork-squad and stalkers out so I can have some more fun with Naru-chan." This time it was Kiba's turn to faint as he had a lot of blood running down his nose.

"Ooh and Neji you can stay if you want." Itachi said a smirk on his face as he looked at Naruto. The blonde was terrified and just muttered "pervert" before burying his face back into Itachi's chest.

Sasuke lost for words just quietly exited the room kicking out the few people who managed to fall inside the dorm after they'd fainted!

* * *

_Haha this story practically wrote itself!;;  
Really my arms were just going and I had nothng to do with it! ;; I think it turned out well.  
For any confusions: This is just my kind of school, I don't think the ages match but hopefully none of you will care about that little detial! ^^  
But Naruto and Sasuke are 18 Years old and so are most of the characters.  
Itachi is 21 and is dormleader but he chooses to live with Sasuke and Naruto for obvious reasons! ^^  
Hopefully you all liked it! ;; _

_R&R ne._

_P.s. Anyone who wants me to do an individual one shot for them, tell me and I'll try my best to do your favourite pairings! ^^ x_


	2. Neji and Bondage

"Hey Naruto? What are you doing after lectures this afternoon?" Neji asked his favourite friend. Since the whole Itachi incident, himself and Naruto had become a lot closer; sort of like friends with benefits but with real feelings attached. Neji was certain that he would fight for Naruto if the blonde ever needed his help. Though he sometimes thought Naruto was just in it for the sex to distract himself from Sasuke, Neji knew he held real emotions for the blonde in front of him. When Naruto smiled that heart warming smile in his direction, he mentally slapped himself for ever thinking that Naruto would be using him for something as trivial as sex. The blonde was deeply caring and Neji was sure that deep down Naruto held some feelings for him other wise the sex just wouldn't be as complete and loving as it was. Even when Itachi was involved.

"Umm, I don't really know. Maybe 'tachi is up for some fun later?" Naruto asked as innocently as he could as he waited for Neji's approval. Neji stood there looking at him as if he had two heads.

"Wait. Hold up a minute! You never ask for sex, it's more like Itachi and I have to tie you to the bed or something. Not saying I have a problem with that, I like it when you struggle; makes it kinky!" Neji commented as he put his hand on Naruto's forehead just checking to see if the boy was delusional or getting a fever or something. He pushed the possibility of him misunderstanding the blonde out of his head. Blushing Naruto smacked Neji's hand away giving him the 'why do I put up with you look?'

"I didn't mean it like that you pervert. I meant that there's a carnival in town and I was kind of hoping we'd all be able to go. It's been a while since I've been to one of those and lectures have been so hectic lately, I thought we all deserved a fun time out." Naruto said hoping to get rid of all the perverse thoughts in the young Hyuuga's head. It didn't appear that Neji was listening to him though with the lustful look the young Hyuuga had in his eyes. Smirking at Naruto, he kissed the blonde on the lips and started walking towards the door.

"Yeah the carnival sounds great. I'll let you ask Itachi if he wants to come. I'll text you what time I'll come and pick you up at the dorm okay?" He asked not even waiting for a reply as he walked out of the room heading towards his next lecture. Naruto stared after Neji not knowing whether he should follow the male or just leave him. He decided on the later though as the bell first bell went signalling the beginning of his next lecture in the next five minutes. As soon as he sat down, Sasuke came in alone without any of his friends of fan girls following him. Naruto tried to spot the pink blur that always clung to Sasuke's side even when they were going out but couldn't find anyone. For a long time since they broke up, Sasuke had hardly ever been seen alone without his clique. He moved to sit down next to Naruto who looked at him like he had twelve arms or something as trivial as that.

"Hey Naruto" He said moving to sit next to the blonde. Naruto looked a bit shocked at first as they were the only ones in the room and Sasuke didn't have to actually sit next to him. The raven had been ignoring him since the break up and whole Itachi thing. He was always at Sakura's dorm till curfew and hardly spoke to Naruto and now he was willingly sitting next to the blonde and speaking to him as if nothing had ever happened.

"Umm hi Sasuke. Where are your friends? Where's Sakura?" Naruto asked as he tried to come up with any logical reasons as to why the raven would want to talk to him.

"Friends? I have no god damn friends? Kiba and Shikamaru are out of town with their girlfriends and I just caught Sakura making out with Lee. She didn't even look sorry when she noticed me looking at her!" Sasuke spat out as he glared at nothing in particular.

"So what are you doing today anyways?" He asked hoping to lighten the mood when Naruto didn't see like he was going to reply him any time soon.

"Is that the only reason you're talking to me now?" The blonde stated not really as a question but a fact. "It's because you have no one else to talk to right? Until Shikamaru and Kiba come back that is; and then you'll just ignore me again as you've been doing for the past 3 months!" With every word spoken, Naruto was beginning to get angry at the raven.

"It's not like that Naruto. I could be talking to my fan girls or some random person. I just wanted to see how things were going. I mean we haven't spoken in such a long time." Sasuke said giving him a slight smirk.

"And who's fault was that huh?" Naruto replied not yet willing to forgive the raven. He was going to teach him a lesson about friendship. He was not some door mat that Sasuke could come and use when he couldn't find anyone else who he thought was worth his time.

"Come on Naruto, don't be like that. You know we've both been a little busy." Sasuke said leaning in closer and closer to Naruto.

"Well, I've been busy with Sakura and you've been busy with my brother and best friend!" Sasuke muttered the last bit out as he reduced the gap between him and Naruto.

"You know you've missed me as much as I've missed you. So let's drop the act of you actually liking my brother and get back together okay? You will like that now wouldn't you?" Sasuke asked overly confident in himself. He knew there was no way Naruto actually liked Itachi more than himself. Naruto had after all said that he was looking for a real relationship and he was certain that the blonde wasn't going to get it from either Itachi or Neji. It wasn't like the youngest Uchiha was ready to give him what he wanted either, he just figured since neither Neji and Itachi were going to give Naruto what he wanted, the blonde would come back to him as he was after all Sasuke Uchiha. He leaned in closer about to kiss the blonde when he felt his stomach twist and scrunch up in pain. He looked down to find Naruto's fist in his gut, the blonde radiating anger from every pore.

"FUCK YOU SASUKE! Who the hell do you think you are? I don't want you back and I never fucking will. Go back to your cheating whore of a girlfriend, you were the one who said you didn't want to be tied down, so I'm telling you now to GET LOST! " Naruto finished his rant fuming. The raven stood there shocked not expecting the blonde to react the way he did. Who knew there was someone out there who could resist him. He wasn't going to let a simple rejection stop him as he made his way closer to Naruto. The blonde moved himself backwards as Sasuke slowly stalked towards him, Naruto kept moving backwards until he was pressed against the wall with nowhere else to go. Sasuke was about to close the gap between them when the bell suddenly the second bell went and the teacher came into the lesson along with a few of their class mates. Heaving a sigh of relief, Naruto slowly walked over to his table and got his stuff moving himself to the seat at the back of the room closest to the window. He didn't know what he would have done if the bell hadn't gone because he knew for a fact that he wouldn't have been able to fight off the raven. He had never been much of a fighter so he surely would have lost. As he sat down by the seat, Naruto made a mental note to himself to ask Itachi for some self defence lessons so that he wouldn't feel so vulnerable and weak.

"Read pages two hundred and fifty four up to three hundred for the next lecture." The lecturer Kakashi Hatake shouted at the class as everyone was ready to take their leave upon hearing the bell. As soon as they were allowed to leave, Naruto sprinted out of the room not willing to face Sasuke at the moment. He decided to go to Neji's dorm since it was closer to his technology block. He would call Itachi from there.

* * *

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing here? I didn't forget to come and pick you up did I? Time couldn;t have possibly gone that fast; the bell only just went." Neji asked as Naruto slowly made his way into his room. Neji liked his privacy and since he was rich, he made sure that he had the whole dorm to himself.

"Oh no you're not late. I haven't even called Itachi yet. Can I call him from here?" Naruto asked as he sat on Neji's bed. The Hyuuga shrugged in return as he continued to change his clothes. Naruto fumbled with his cell phone before he eventually got it out. He fidgeted with the buttons slightly before Neji grabbed hold of his hand and kissed it softly trying to calm him down. He dialled Itachi's speed dial number. After several minutes without anyone picking up, Naruto eventually gave up and left a message on Itachi's phone asking him if he wanted to go to the carnival and telling him to meet at Neji's dorm when he got the message. He put his phone on the dresser before taking in his lover's worried expression.

"What is it Naruto? You look like some one is after you?" The Hyuuga looked worriedly at him. Naruto normally told them most things that were bothering him.

"Nothing, nothing, what gave you that idea?" Naruto asked hoping he sounded convincing. When he saw the look in Neji's face, he knew that he had failed miserably.

"Don't lie to me, spit it out or I'll have to force you to tell me." The brunette replied as he crept closer to Naruto until he was straddling the blonde on the bed. The blonde struggled for a while before giving up and telling Neji what had happened with Sasuke earlier on.

"I can't believe that stupid ass hole. Some friend he is." Neji said angrily as he pressed his lips on Naruto's possessively.

"You're mine. Well mine and Itachi's. But right now, you're all mine!" The brunette said as he forced his tongue inside his blonde's mouth exploring the warm cavern loving the whines and little noises that he was able to draw from his blonde. He quickly stripped Naruto of his shirt while he undressed himself. Left with only his boxers on, he pulled Naruto's jeans down too revealing silk black boxers. Itachi wouldn't let Naruto's wear his normal green ones. Leaning to the side of the bed, Neji grabbed a long velvet tie from his little black box and started to tie Naruto's wrist to the top of the bed post.

"Neji, you know you don't have to keep tying me up. I've already said I wasn't going to run away or fight you." Naruto replied as he tried to tug his wrists free from the tie.

"I know but this amuses me so just deal with it!" Neji whispered into his ear licking his outer shell and nibbling on his earlobe. Naruto moaned into the touch as he gave up arguing and submitted to Neji's skilful tongue.

"Aren't we submissive today Naru-chan?" Neji smirked as he continued to nibble on Naruto's lobe, moving down, he started sucking on Naruto's neck.

"S-shut up…aah" Naruto moaned as the brunette sucked on a sensitive spot; the junction between his neck and collarbone. Neji continued to bite and suck on the tender flesh making sure he left a few hickeys.

"Neji, Itachi doesn't like you marking me, y-you're …ah… gonna have h-hell to pay tonight." Naruto moaned out as his lover continued to mark his skin. The brunette trailed kisses down Naruto's bare torso dipping his tongue in his captive's belly button. He worked his way to a perked nipple and started swirling his tongue around it.

"Ah N…Neji!" Naruto moaned under the Hyuuga's touch. He grabbed a fist full of silky brown hair and pulled Neji up to his lips. They kissed deeply, tongues roaming each other's caverns as Naruto's submissive side gave in and he quickly lost the battle for dominance. Neji took his opportunity and started sucking on Naruto's tongue, drawing out pleasurable moans from his blonde. Pulling apart for much needed air, Neji continued where he left of at Naruto's nipples. He sucked and bit the rounded nub until it became unbearably hard. He repeated the action to the other pink pucker making sure he got Naruto to make those pleasurable noises.

"Naruto, I'm kind of impatient." Neji said seductively and he pulled Naruto's boxers off in one swift movement, the blonde's manhood springing free and standing up waiting for some much needed attention. The brunette took of his boxers as well and switched positions so that his head was directly on top of Naruto's member and his member was slightly above Naruto's mouth. They laid in a sixty-nine position as Neji brought his head down, swirling his tongue over Naruto's head. The blonde did the same around Neji cock. Naruto grazed his tongue around Neji's length and brought his mouth back to the head giving it a light suck. He gasped himself when he Neji sucked extra hard on his member.

"Ah fuck Nejiiiiii!" Naruto moaned out as he felt Neji sucking extra hard on his pulsing member.

"I told you I was impatient Naru!" Naruto could feel Neji's smirk on his member as the Hyuuga continued his lustful ministrations on Naruto's penis. They continued to suck each other out in sync both feeling the other's orgasm build up. With an extra hard suck from both Naruto and Neji, they came together in each other's mouth swallowing every last drop of cum that went into their mouths.

"Mmmmm, it never seizes to amaze me how good you taste Naruto!" Neji smirked licking his lip as he switched his position now facing Naruto. He noticed the trail of excess cum sliding down from the corner of Naruto's lips and licked it in one swift lick. The Hyuuga gently crawled down Naruto stopping at his puckered entrance. He swirled his tongue around the outer hole before dipping the organ into Naruto's tight entrance making the blonde moan his name out repeatedly. He stretched his lover with his tongue as he dipped the organ in and out loving the moans that erupted from the blonde's throat. He pulled his tongue out a trail of saliva still connecting it to Naruto's puckered entrane.

"Neji h-hurry up already!" Naruto pleaded too eager to be filled by Neji. Said brunette positioned himself at Naruto's entrance and entered the blonde in one swift movement. They stayed there like that as Naruto became accustomed to the intruding feeling and Neji allowed the heat of Naruto's entrance to envelope him.

"Fuck N-Naruto, how can you stay this tight and hot?! You're fucking amazing!" Neji complimented as he began to thrust himself inside Naruto. He started a slow pace loving the noises emanating from his younger lover.

"Neji, harder! F-faster!" Naruto repeated as Neji's pace quickened and the brunette began to repeatedly pound the blonde's ass!

"Fuck yeah Neji…-R-right there. Don't stop!" Neji couldn't contain himself as Naruto pleaded for more. He struck the blonde prostate on each thrust making sure Naruto screamed his name out in ecstasy. As he felt himself reaching his limit, he grabbed Naruto's now erect penis again and started stroking it in time with each thrusts. With pre-cum dripping of the tip, Neji's hands sensually glided over Naruto's hard member stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"Ah Neji…I'm so close" Naruto barely got his sentence out as he felt Neji release his seed deep within him grunting out his name. Neji continued to thrust into Naruto; the blonde didn't even last seconds as he shot his load all over his stomach and Neji's hand. The brunette pulled out of his lover exhausted and collapsed beside Naruto's on the bed giving him a warm smile as he gave him a loving smile. Their bodies were glistening in sweat, high lighted by the brilliant lighting in Neji's room. Neither of them seemed to care though as Neji pulled Naruto into his arms moving the sweat covered locks that stuck to Naruto's forehead stopping him from seeing those deep azure eyes.

"So what about the carnival then, are we still going?" Neji asked as he rested his head on Naruto's shoulder. Truth be told, he didn't really want to move from the bed.

"I don't know. Right now I can't feel my ass!" Naruto blushed as he snuggled further into the warmth of Neji's chest.

"Hmm, I wonder if Itachi got my message." Naruto spoke more to himself as he wondered if the raven would show up ready for the carnival while they were still naked glistening in sweat.

"Yeah I'm sure he did! Knowing him, he'll probably be here any minute now. You know how he gets when it's just me and you." The brunette replied looking at the ceiling just waiting for Itachi to break into the room.

"You're probably right! He's going to make mince meat out of my rear!" Naruto replied already fearing Itachi's consequences of his and Neji's actions.

"Mine too!" Neji shuddered when he thought about bottoming to Itachi. The man wasn't exactly gentle; speaking of Itachi, said raven burst into Neji's room looking for his next release. Naruto and Neji quickly pulled apart looking at the hungry gaze at which Itachi looked at them, already mentally raping them in his head.

"We've got hell to pay!" Neji commented as he looked at the terrifying raven already undressing himself.

"Yeah we might as well forget the carnival; we're not going to be able to walk for days!" Naruto replied holding onto Neji as a very horny Itachi pounced on them on the bed.

"Let the fun being!" He smirked daring either of them to question his authority. When they both just looked at him in sheer horror he smirked in victory.

"Your asses are mine!"

* * *

_Yeah I decided to put up another chapter to this story though it was supposed to be a one shot. I originally didn't plan to but thanks to some encouragement, I worked on it all night and ended up with this chapter! [= ;; It's going to be a three - shot. (Hmmm is there even such a thing) but either way, there will be one more chapter. It's gonna be ItaxNejixNaru! So yeah if you want me to do it just message me or put it in a review or something!^^ I'll start typing as soon as one person says they want me to add the final chapter!^^  
Anyways thanks for reading.  
Ja~_

_Pirate!^^_


	3. Itachi, Neji and Bondage

Itachi, Neji and Naruto lay lazily on the Uchiha's bed after another great round of pleasurable sex. They glistened with sweat but none of them could summon the strength or will to walk to the bathroom to clean up. Naruto sighed as he lay sandwiched between Itachi and Neji whom had their strong arms wrapped around him protectively.

"Hey Naruto are you going to tell us what's going on with you, or do you want us to force it out? One way or another I'm finding out now!" Itachi said as he grabbed Naruto's groin stroking the limp member back to life. The blonde moaned slightly at the touch.

"What gave you that idea?" He asked hoping they'd drop the matter? They always dropped it when it didn't look like he was going to tell them the truth. He felt eyes burning into the back of his head and he turned to face Neji's glare which seemed to intensify at his silence.

"Naruto, you know you can trust us right? We'll help you out?" Neji tried in a more subtle tone because Itachi didn't do soft and nice but the brunette knew he deep down he cared very much for their blonde.

"You're not gonna stop until I tell you right?" Naruto asked knowing there was no point arguing this battle, he'd already lost. Itachi and Neji smirked in victory.

"Well you know how when I was talking to Sasuke that time in class when um…" He trailed of finding it uncomfortable to talk about the raven. They both nodded knowing what he meant.

"Well he mentioned me wanting a serious relationship and that was why we broke up. I don't know what the both of you want, and it's really confusing me because you're both really amazing!" The blonde sighed again as Neji and Itachi cuddled closer to him. Well Neji cuddled and Itachi just had him pressed possessively against his perfectly sculpted chest. He refused to call it cuddling.

As the three continued to talk, outside the door, another certain raven listened intently to the conversation inside the room. He pressed his ear against the door wanting to clearly hear what they were saying. He smirked at Naruto's words. He knew he had gotten through to the blonde._ 'Damn Naruto was too easy' _Sasuke thought. Sasuke knew the blonde would now start to doubt his current relationship with his brother and ex best friend. It wouldn't take long before their relationship would fall before his amused eyes and the blonde would be at his feet begging him to take him back. Sasuke continued to smirk in victory when he heard Naruto talk to them about how he didn't know if they wanted a relationship the way he wanted; about how complicated things were going to be with all three of them. The raven's smirk outside the door suddenly changed into a scowl when he saw his brother and Neji trying to comfort the blonde. He hadn't expected them to actually want a relation. They were well known throughout the school for using guys just for sex, even more so than Sasuke. The raven thought back though noticing how different both males had been acting since they started unofficially going out with Naruto. He inwardly growled when Naruto seemed to buy what they were saying and stopped arguing to let them talk.

-

Itachi and Neji started laughing at Naruto's stupidity. Of course they loved the blonde and they would make sure he knew it.

"Naruto we are in a relationship you idiot. We both love you lots, I mean I love your tight ass, who in their right minds wouldn't, but that's not just it though it's definitely a plus, I also love and care for you as a lover! " Itachi said smirking into the blonde's soft locks. Neji scowled at the way the raven chosen to use his words. He thumbed the raven haired male on the head as Naruto laughed at their behaviour.

"What Itachi meant was…" Neji stopped to glare at Itachi once more before continuing.

"We both love you! Even if there wasn't any sex, we'd both care about you with all out hearts." The brunette proceeded to continue when he was rudely cut of by a putting Itachi.

"Hey speak for yourself Hyuuga! Of course there'll always be sex right? Don't scare me like that! Naruto the sex won't go away right? Right?" Itachi asked desperately looking at the blonde for some reassurance. Naruto pressed his lips against Itachi's smiling at raven's stupid behaviour. Itachi sighed glaring at Neji for ever putting such a horrifying though in his head. He shuddered when he thought about the possibilities. _'No sex with Naruto? That'll be like the end of the world!' _The raven thought in his head. Calming down he took in Neji's and Naruto's amused expressions.

"What?" Itachi asked ready to pounce if they even dared laugh at him. Both boys saw the lustful look in his eyes and clamped their mouths shut. Their asses still hurt from the previous night. Who knew the bastard had so much damn stamina.

"But seriously Naruto, I hope this puts you at ease. Besides the only reason we haven't told people that we're all going out is because we don't want you to get any trouble from the people in school. I mean no one's going to target me and Itachi so we're worried about you!" Neji said hoping that he was getting through to Naruto. He really loved the blonde and he didn't want to see him so confused and worried.

"Hey wait? We're going out?" Naruto asked incredulously? He wanted them to but he was scared that it was just a _'friends with benefits type of thing.'_

"Of course you idiot. We would never use you like that. I love you and I'm sure Itachi loves you too and considers this a loving relationship" The brunette said looking over to Itachi who slowly nodded in approval. Naruto face brightened at the new information that he was just too oblivious to notice for himself. He leaned in a gave Neji a passionate kiss who pressed him flush against the bed and glided his tongue inside his mouth roaming the cavern that he had memorised perfectly over the last few months. The brunette pulled away and pulled the handsome Uchiha into a loving kiss as well. The kiss became heated and hands roamed bodies trying to feel as much skin as they could. _'You there go our asses!'_ Naruto and Neji both groaned as they continued to kiss, lick, bite, nibble and suck each other; Itachi watching them intently before he dove in and participated in the oh so beautiful act that was _'sex!'_

-

Outside the door Sasuke scowled as he watched his ex lover, ex best friend and brother go at it like rabbits. He was beyond pissed as he pushed himself from the door needing to cool his head. He could feel his body getting hot. He began to formulate a plan in his head. He was going to do everything it took to break up the trio and have the blonde begging at his feet. _'No one could resist the walking God that is I Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto just didn't know that fact yet, but no worries, he'll come running back eventually!'_ The raven repeated in his head as he stalked off.

* * *

"Hey Naruto, Do you want to go to the beach this weekend? A bunch of us are planning on going seeing as we've almost come to the end of senior year!" Shikamaru asked Naruto as they walked out of the music department.

"Yeah sounds fun! We could all use a break but I'm going to lunch now Shika. See you later!" Naruto replied waving as he walked towards Itachi and Neji where they always had lunch when neither of them had lectures during that period. It was a nice secluded area behind the old Art department and no one ever went there as they believed the building to be haunted. The group had stumbled upon the area after Naruto had lost a bet to Kiba and was forced to spend the night in the creepy building. Itachi and Neji had come to save him when the trio discovered a beautiful blossoming tree behind the building. They'd started to come there each lunch they could spend together and deemed it their _'secret place.'_

Sasuke listened to the conversation between Shikamaru and started formulating the plan in his head. This would be too easy. If Naruto really did come to the beach, he was sure he would be able to get him alone; away from his stupid brother and ex best friend's line of vision. Sasuke started coming up with different scenarios in his head not even bothering to go to his next lecture as he walked directly to his dorm readying the stuff he thought he might need.

-

"So do you want to come Neji? 'Tachi?" The blonde pleaded both males after they'd rudely denied him the first time, claiming to have a bad feeling about the beach. Itachi had even offered to take them to one of those 'Japanese Onsens' but the blonde desperately wanted to go to the beach with his friends so he continued his pleading knowing no one could resist the famous _'Uzumaki puppy dog eyes'_

"Naruto we both have a really bad feeling. Something seems off. We can go when we're on Spring Break!" Neji said trying to reason with the blonde.

"Pleeeeaaassssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeee?!" Naruto was persistent. He added a little pout to his teary eyes begging them to come along. Itachi growled inwardly at Naruto's cute face; he looked absolutely delicious. Looking around the secluded area just in case anyone had discovered their _secret place, _Itachi suddenly jumped his blonde claiming those soft pouting lips as his own. He kissed the blonde ferociously snaking his hand up his shirt to pinch a perked nipple. Gasping the blonde tried to struggle his way out of the Uchiha's hold half heartedly but found himself giving up his protests as he couldn't resist the sexy Uchiha. They both stopped to look up at their brunette lover when they heard him cough rather suspiciously. He too started pouting when he was left out of their making out. Itachi growled happily pulling Naruto with him when he pounced at Neji kissing the boy desperately nibbling on his bottom lip.

"Are you jealous Neji?" He whispered seductively into the brunette's eat licking his outer shell and biting the sensitive lobe. Neji couldn't stop the shudder than ran through his body as Itachi moved south slightly, trailing butterfly kisses down his jaw line down his neck; his tongue coming out to explore as he started nibbling and kissing Neji's creamy neck. Naruto watched as his two lovers made out his eyes glazed over with lust and his trousers tightening extremely by each passing second. They both pulled out for much needed air both looking at their blonde smirking maniacally.

Neji took of his neck time and Itachi did the same. After quickly undressing the helpless blonde and hurriedly discarding of their own annoying clothing, the brunette started tying Naruto's hands together with his neck tie while Itachi busied himself with using his tie as a gag putting it around Naruto's mouth. The blonde whined trying to get the tie/gag off; 'why'd they always have to tie me up?' he thought in despair as they looked wondrously at the job they'd done.

"Doesn't he look absolutely delicious sitting there helplessly like that?" Itachi purred giving Neji another kiss as Naruto was left to watch his arousal throbbing painfully and aching for some much needed attention. They pulled again once more smirking at their absolutely adorable blonde.

"Why yes…yes he does? Let's eat him!" Both males smirk grew wider as they came towards their blonde. Itachi crotched down by the tree and Naruto was pushed towards him, his ass pressed against Itachi's to the raven's pleasure. Neji also crotched down in from of Naruto and he breathed his hot breath against Naruto's member making it twitch in pleasure and anticipation. Neji smiled and licked the shaft of Naruto's dick before taking it into his mouth and sucking torturously slow. Itachi smirked as he saw Neji already get to work on their little lover. The blonde moaned as he felt something wet lick around his entrance teasing it before plunging into his warm tight hole. The sound of his moans were muffled as the gag prevented him from saying much. Neji wanted to hear every delicious sound coming from his lover and tugged the gag/tie down so it was resting around Naruto's neck. Itachi pulled his tongue in and out of Naruto's entrance repeatedly as the scorching heat of Naruto enveloped him increasing his arousal further till it hurt. He brought one hand down and started stroking himself as he continued to tongue fucking Naruto's entrance. Neji sucked harder on Naruto's length as he too grabbed his member and started pumping his shaft in time with each suck. Itachi tried to plunge deeper and deeper into the blonde while Neji sucked harder and harder.

"Ah…f-feels ah s-so good!" Naruto moaned out as they continued to pleasure him. With a strangled scream of both their name, Naruto came spilling his seeds into Neji's mouth blushing and smiling when the brunette lapped it all up swallowing every last drop. Stroking themselves for a few more seconds, Neji and Itachi both came into their hands. The raven pulled his tongue out of Naruto's entrance and gave Neji a lingering kiss. Naruto could feel himself becoming harder again as he watched his two lovers. They exchanged kisses with each other, tongues exploring the mouths of one another. Itachi proceeded to stretch the young handsome Hyuuga. He gave the brunette three fingers to suck on which he without hesitation took into his mouth, he swirled his tongue around each individual finger giving it a gentle bit now and them licking and coating them with his saliva getting them nice and wet. Neji whined in displeasure as Itachi pulled out fingers. Both males smirked at Naruto as he watched them a line of drool gently sliding out of the corner of his mouth.

"We're not done with you yet Naru!" Neji pushed Naruto against the tree using his arms for support so he wouldn't hurt the blonde on the rough tree barks. He situated himself at Naruto's entrance which was already stretched thanks to Itachi. Naruto and Neji both moaned as Neji swiftly impaled his penis in Naruto's tight ass. He moaned again when he felt Itachi enter him from behind hitting his prostate with his first thrust. He moaned Itachi's name shamelessly.

"Fuck Neji, how can you stay so damn tight?" Itachi moaned out as he was engulfed in the heat radiating off of Neji's ass! They continued to slam repeatedly into each other! Neji rammed himself into Naruto as Itachi rammed himself into him.

"Fuck Ne-Neji harder!" Naruto pleaded for the brunette to go harder and then "FASTER!" Neji complied thrusting with all his might into Naruto as the blonde moaned out his name as if he were chanting his pleasures to the heavens.

"Itachi ah f-fa-faster!" They'd worked out a good rhythm, the brunette thrust his member into Naruto before pushing himself hard against the Uchiha's penis as he groaned out his pleasures. All three of them could feel their orgasm build and they continued their passion filled sex. Neji took hold of Naruto's pulsing length and started stroking him hard in sync with each thrust. They were in euphoric bliss as they all came together screaming each other's name.

"Fuck that was amazing!" The brunette commented as they all collapsed onto the floor exchanging kisses. Itachi could feel himself getting hard again as he watched both of his lover's make out. 'Damn you heavens for making me so horny!' He secretly thanked them though for giving him such good stamina and he could indulge himself in another round.

"Yeah I agree with you, that was freaking amazing---" Itachi trailed off. Neji looked at him like he was spilling out obscenities which he probably was. No one had stamina like Itachi except maybe… He looked over at Naruto feeling sorry for the blonde as he was definitely the Uchiha's next prey. Itachi just smirked knowing that Neji had already figured him out but knew the blonde hadn't. The tired Hyuuga looked sympathetic at Naruto knowing he wasn't going to escape Itachi's clutches; said raven stalking suspiciously close to Naruto. Naruto still having no idea what was going on smiled at Itachi before he saw the raven's features clearly and looked pleadingly at Neji.

"Uuh 'Tachi, w-what's up?" He asked hoping to God Itachi wasn't thinking of doing what he thought he was going to do.

"Well nothing Naru, I just want a little fun!" The smirk just added to his horrifying predatory look. Naruto tried to hide behind Neji but the Uchiha grabbed his arm and kissed him firmly on his lips.

"What are you going, you just ca…mngh… -" His sentence drew out as Itachi brought them to the floor without any warning and stuck his tongue inside the poor blonde's mouth. He laid down flat and both Neji and Naruto gave him a questioning look hoping that maybe he'd miraculously gotten tired. They should have known it was asking for too much as Itachi began to smirk again.

"Ride me Naruto!" Neji could have fallen unconscious at the comment. He felt the blood slowly making its way to his face and slide down his nostril. He tried to wipe the blood off but more just seemed to flow out. Naruto looked stricken for a minute before he slowly got over Itachi lining his entrance to Itachi's now once again hard cock. Itachi hissed in pleasure as Naruto impaled himself on his rock hard length screaming in pleasure as he brushed against his prostate all traces of pain long gone. The blonde started to bounce up and down slowly at first before picking up the pace and bouncing faster slamming his ass against Itachi. Neji looked turned on watching the both of his lovers; the slapping noises of skin on skin contact making him cum right then and there. Naruto continued to ride Itachi leaning down to give the young Uchiha a deep and lustful kiss. Itachi followed Naruto up as the blonde wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's neck. Itachi thrust into Naruto as the blonde slammed down on his penis. They continued doing this until their stomach clenched painfully and they both came grunting incoherent words. Naruto collapsed on his lover gently lifting his ass off of the Uchiha's penis. Neji brought their clothes over and they cleaned up and got dressed.

"So how about going to the beach now?" Naruto asked after he'd finished getting dressed.

"NO!" Itachi replied making the blonde pout half-heartedly.

"Come on. Please?" Sighing Itachi gave in looking over at Neji who just shrugged. What ever bad feeling they were having, they would be there for Naruto so if anything did happen, they'd be close by and not let anyone hurt him.

"Yeah okay, as long as I get another round tonight" Itachi smirked. "And we don't let you out of out site!" He continued as they continued to work to the Uchiha's dorm.

* * *

"Oh My God Sasuke, what the hell happened?" All three boys looked at the youngest Uchiha who lay holding his leg in a fatal position groaning in agony.

"Nothing!" He said as he tried to get up hissing in pain when he put weight on his leg.

It turned out that the youngest Uchiha had a few _toys _that he planned to make use of to seduce the blonde back into going out with him on the top shelf of the attic. His phone had vibrated due to Shikamaru calling him and he lost his footing on the stairs that led to the attic and fell down twisting his leg and gaining multiply bruises all over his body. Itachi had called an ambulance which took him to the hospital so he could get treated. The doctor had put him in a cast retraining him from doing anything strenuous. There went the Uchiha's plan in trying to break up the trio.

* * *

That weekend the trio of Naruto, Neji and Itachi had all gone to the beach to have a relaxing week-end; at night Itachi though it would be fun to have sex on the beach which they ended up doing. The following morning, they still hadn't left the beach and were still naked.

"Oh My god Mommy, there's three guys naked on the beach with too much sun screen." A little boy said pointing to the semen on Naruto's stomach. All three lovers snapped their heads up looking incredulously at the poor boy.

'_Yup, he's pure innocent virgin mind had been forever tainted.'_ They all thought together as they hurriedly put their swimming shorts on before the boy's mother would come.

* * *

_Yosh this is the third and final chapter! ^^ Thank you to everyone who's read, reviewed, messaged and P'med me about this story! I did my best and hopefully you'll all appriciate it!_

_**Itachi:** Yay I got good sex! ;; Multiple Times!!  
**Naruto:** *Sweat Drop* Damn you pirate, I have jelly legs woman!^^  
**Neji:** That was soo much fun! Thank you! ^^  
**Pirate:** You're welcome! Now go away, I'm sure you have better things to do! *~Wink Wink, Poke Poke, Nod Nod*~  
**Neji&Itachi:** *~Grabs Naruto and throw him over shoulders in turn!~*  
**Naruto:** Damn you Pirate...I'll come after you someday! ^^  
**Sasuke:** Be happy you're getting some, I didn't even get any... *Cry*  
**Pirate:** You'll get over it! That's what you get for liking that pink blob and leaving Naruto!  
**Sasuke:** -.-' You made me do it...It's your story... (-.-')  
**Pirate:** Details, Details, no one cares now go AWAY! Otherwise I'll make you have a threesome with *EEEWWW* Sakura and Ino!! *Mwahaha!*  
**Sasuke:** *Exits quietly!*  
**Pirate:** Thanks to everyone for reading, and reviewing! They were much appreciated! (And don't worry, I won't really make Sasuke have a threesome with Eew Sakura and Ino... My eyes will bleed!)_

Ja~ x


	4. Planning for times Ahead

_Whoop, finally, the update (I couldn't help but continue it!) *smile*  
I'd planned on writing this a while back and never got to it 'cause, well I'm slightly unreliable and extremely busy for someone who doesn't have much of a social life anymore! ^^; *sigh*_

_**Warning: OOC-ness**__ (I can't help it, I've been suck-ish lately) -__**Yaoi**__ contents and what not, though it should have been pretty clear from the previous chapters! ^^_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nope, still don't own Naruto... C'mon, I don't have to keep putting this every chapter right? Hmm! *sigh* _

_Anyway, without further ado, here's a new chapter/instalment!_

_

* * *

__Planning for times ahead_

Spring break arrived quicker than Naruto had expected; the last few weeks having flown by in a blur.

Said blond walked down the deserted hallways, mentally visualising the proud parents that had come to witness their children's graduation only the previous evening. Though the teen hadn't a single relative in the world that he was aware of, the fact that he was able to share such an experience with his loved ones was all he could in reality ask for. Said aforementioned 'loved ones' trailed steadily behind him, more than once inappropriately squeezing his buttocks.

"Itachi, seriously, is there ever a time when you're not horny?!" Naruto asked the guilty raven, an exasperated sigh gracing his golden features.

Itachi on the other hand knew better and repeated his ministrations; a sultry smirk adoring his pale complexion.

"Yeah, but you love me" He quickened his pace and in a single stride stood besides the blond, fingers and tongue intertwined as lips locked in an intoxicating kiss. Someone coughed a meter of two behind them causing both to grin sheepishly while beckoning the other closer.

"Don't just stand there Neji, I can see you want to join in." Itachi smirked, his devilishly handsome features further convincing his lovers and best friends that they were perfectly content with their relationship and passionate love for each other. Truth be told, Naruto had no issues having Itachi and Neji as his lovers, he adored both dearly and in his opinion, it was always two better than one, so the blond always ignored all the adolescent teens that would secretly confront him and call him names like 'gay whore' and 'gold digging faggot'. On more than one occasion, the blond had had to do a little convincing to prevent his lovers from doing some serious damage to the prejudiced, prying students.

While he was busy registering and processing his thoughts, Neji had already walked up to the duo, kissing Naruto's tan neck vigorously.

"I love you Neji, you know I can't handle that machine that drives on pure sex all on my own; I'd end up a cripple." The blond grinned; his lust fogged azure pools glaring accusingly at the Uchiha heir whom just couldn't seem to wipe the smirk from his features.

The brunette continued to trail butterfly kisses down the blond's neck, humming and moaning in bliss as Itachi pressed and rubbed his erection against his clothed rear.

The sensual ministrations went on till a certain raven decided to interrupt on their harmless _fun._

"Even though it's Spring break, I don't think this is an appropriate behaviour for a house leader, do you _aniki_?" He said the word like it was acid burning on his tongue; a venomous toxin that he spat out in repulsion. The oldest Uchiha didn't even spare his brother a glance as he cupped Neji's ass, squeezing it tight which in turn caused the brunette to squirm and moan.

"Are you just naturally stupid or just jealous you lost Naruto to two people that actually love him, or maybe you finally realised what a total prick you've been, I could carry on with all the characteristics that deem you an unworthy Uchiha but as you can see, I'm in the middle of something." Itachi finally glanced in his failure of a brother's direction, his eyes a murderous rusty colour in the hallway's artificial light.

Neji glared as well, adjusting his clothing, calming his composure and re-masking his features; Naruto stared at the three males, he was pretty sure that if looks could kill, he'd be figuring out how to explain to the principal how two of her best students and one delinquent randomly died in her clean hallways.

The blond wanted to scream out his frustrations, he didn't want the constant harassment from his ex boyfriend. Why wouldn't Sasuke just leave him alone, if he remembered correctly, _he _suggested the break up, more like forced it upon him even after seeing how upset and distraught his lover was about his selfish decision. The exasperated blond just couldn't understand the working's of the young Uchiha's mind. His inner ramblings were cut short by Sasuke's sinister voice. The pure hate in it made him cringe internally, shying away closer to Neji who protectively wrapped his arm around the slender waist.

"Say whatever you want aniki, but what I want to see is how mother and father are going to tolerate your... how should I put it... whorish behaviour after stealing your poor little brother's boyfriend." Sasuke pulled an innocent face; his crutches definitely working in his favour before continuing, the malice back in his voice. "And you Naruto, I didn't know you were such a whore for licking the ass of that fucker Hyuuga reject over there, just because I dumped you doesn't mean you can go off running to other pussies for some cock to munch on and further-" Something mentally snapped within the blond, how the hell could the bastard say all those things and still believe he was right, that Naruto would take him back? Before the blond had a chance to rant and scold the bratty Uchiha, Itachi spoke up, a hearty chuckle filled with malice echoing through empty hallways.

"Poor delusional otouto, the last time I checked which happened to be at graduation last night, I'm still the top student, the best the school's ever had and most reliable house leader. You on the other hand though Sasuke," Itachi gritted his teeth and Naruto and Neji knew that it was personal now, the older raven never called 'Sasuke' by his birth name unless he'd insulted something Itachi strongly held dear. The thought made Naruto and Neji smile alike. They were definitely happy with their three-way love fest! They were brought back to reality when Itachi continued his short speech, his voice if possible more malicious than ever. "If you ever insult my lovers like that, you will pay, brother or not, I'll kill you and make sure everyone knows about it, because believe me, they wouldn't give a damn about you, the teachers wouldn't care because your grades are worst than Kiba's" that shut whatever response Sasuke was going to retaliate with, the words dying and falling flat on his lips but Itachi wasn't done with him yet "your friends scarcely tolerate your company and your cheating bubble-gum witch of a girlfriend will move on to the next cock within a 10 centimetre radius." Sasuke gaped like a fish out of water; he was angry, humiliated and extremely frustrated with how his brother would always be better than him. He'd come prepared for an argument that he was sure he was going to win and once again is left the loser by his older brother.

Defeated and extremely infuriated, the raven turned on his heels and stormed down the corridors as best as one could in crutches.

Naruto looked at both of his lovers, the tension and killer intent in the air thick enough to suffocate him. Smiling rather awkwardly; slightly impishly, he tried a joke in order to clear the stormy cloud hanging above them.

"Well" he started, gaining the attention of the corridor's other occupants "that sure ruined the mood."

He grinned a little, pearly whites gleaming at Neji's failed attempt to disguise his chuckle as a cough. Itachi let a slight, fond smile grace his features, a small upturn of lips at his lovers' antics. It was unbelievable to think that he'd been able to function without their love and care until now.

* * *

"Thinking about it, with all the interruptions and busy schedules we've both had these last few weeks, I completely forgot to ask you what your plans for Spring break are."

The blond shrugged nonchalantly and began walking away, his destination unknown; he just couldn't tell Itachi to invite him to his house after their parents had been expecting to see him there with the other brother. Itachi never missed a beat when something was off with the blond. He spun around, dropping his half packed bag and grabbing the blond by the wrist before he had the chance to leave the confinements of their bedroom.

"You'd planned on spending Spring break at the mansion with Sasuke hadn't you?" Naruto just smiled at Itachi, the artificial curling of lips causing a frown to mar the raven's features.

"Naruto, you know it wouldn't make a difference whether you show up with me or my little brother; my family, especially my mother has taken a strong liking to you and your art display of love and unity warmed their hearts dearly, they're proud of you and will welcome you into the family whether it's with me or with my foolish little brother." The blond made a small gesture which the raven wasn't sure displayed disbelief or sadness. However, he smiled genuinely at Itachi's attempt at affection.

"I'm sorry for being such an ass 'tachi, I just don't want to intrude, I'm sure you must have had plans of your own." Itachi smirked a little, pulling the blond into his loving grip.

"My plan was to steal your heart and break you and my brother up." Naruto grinned at his words, wrapping his arms tighter around the raven's neck as the older Uchiha pressed feather light kisses to his cheeks, trailing them down his jaw, down his neck and stopping at his collarbone, viciously abusing the already marked flesh. Naruto pulled on Itachi's loose pony-tail ready to go a step further, whining when the raven pulled away from him and started packing his bag once more.

"But now I have you, I'm wide open, I was working towards a two month plan you know?" The statement caused the blond to giggle.

"I really don't see you waiting patiently for two months to get what you want, but thank you." _(__**A/N:**__ We all know, Itachi is like the most patient character in the Manga/Anime, but for the sake of this fan-fiction, let's just go with this alright? *smile*)_

Naruto giggled once more and kissed Itachi passionately causing the raven to smirk into the kiss.

"What?" Naruto couldn't help but be suspicious of his lover every time he smirked. In most instances whenever it happened, he ended up being tied to he head boards and fucked into the mattress to put it bluntly.

He had to suppress the shiver that ran down his spine, thinking about those times gave him aching erections. Itachi really was a bad influence, Naruto was turning into a nymphomaniac against his will. Fortunately, Itachi's joking voice brought him from the depths of his perverted mind.

"Who said anything about patiently?" the raven gave a hearty chuckle "Stealing kisses and inappropriate touches at the table were all parts of my plan, besides, two weeks would have been spent trying to convince you to have a three –some with Neji." The blond scoffed, of course, the raven always had sex on his mind, but who was he to complain?!

"No, seriously though, I'd wait forever for you, I'd been attracted to you since the first time I laid my eyes on you and always knew that I'd be the one by your side in the end, it just worked out slightly better than I had hoped because I now have both you and Neji." The first statement caused the blond to raise his brow in curiosity though he was thrilled about being with Itachi and Neji.

"So all the 'I hope you guys stay happy ~ you're perfect for each other' were all lies?" Itachi frowned a little; had he meant it back then?  
"I knew I always wanted you, that fact was definitely clear from the beginning, but you were the best thing that had happened to our family in a long time and I didn't want to destroy that but as soon as I found out Sasuke was cheating on you, I allowed myself to be selfish and figured you deserved someone who'd treat you with all the love and respect you deserve." Naruto beamed for what felt like the millionth time that day; he couldn't help it, the raven could be extremely cheesy and loving when he needed to be.

"So what do you say, want to spend some time with me this holiday?"

The blond thought about it carefully, or rather, he pretended to think about it just to see the suspense on his lover's face; so much time with the raven and the sadistic attitude was already seeping into his behaviour. As he prepared to give his response, a thought suddenly hit him.

"What is Neji doing, I hope we get to spend time together because I'd miss him too much if it turns out he's going abroad or something with his family because I think Hinata said something about a tour of Europe.." Itachi smirked at the statement causing Naruto to quirk his brow in curiosity, a habit he'd picked up from his sadistic, penetrating lovers.

"See, that's the beauty of it, though Neji is of the branch family, he's talented enough to be a successor to the family business since Hinata declined the position."

Naruto still didn't get how that would ensure that they spent the summer together.

"Besides, his family mansion is right next to ours, we've got the entire summer to spend together." Ah, there it was, the thought caused Naruto to grin excitedly.

"Awesome! So when are we leaving?" Itachi smirked once more.

"Neji will be here in 15 minutes so get to packing." It suddenly clicked within the blond's mind.

"Hey you cheater, you already knew I wasn't doing anything, you'd already planned it all out!" Naruto stated accusingly causing the raven to chuckle and pat him on the head.

"Hmmm, sure, just get to packing; I want to have a quickie before we go..." Itachi grinned and Neji came through the door at that precise moment.

"No, no, no, no, no, I haven't even packed yet." And by Naruto's expression, Neji knew he'd done a terrible thing for showing up early.

"Sorry, Naru, I'll make it up to –" and that's all he managed to get out before Itachi pounced on them both, tackling them to the floor as the action began...

_

* * *

_

Sorry guys but that's all you're getting from this chapter. I know, it's a disappointment seeing as I haven't updated in forever (a bit of an exaggeration but it sure feels like it). But I'm really sorry, next chapter brings more excitement, Sasuke isn't giving up and other stuff happens! ^^

_Once again really sorry, I'll try and update by Sunday, but I'm not making any definite promises! Thanks for bearing with me! *bows* _

_Ps. I got a few ideas for the stunts Sasuke should pull, if you got any ideas to add, just review or pm me, they're appreciated and I'll try and incorporate as many of them as I can into the story! (:_

_Ja ne~_


End file.
